The Wilted Rose
by Faith of Soul
Summary: With each passing day, the rose's petals fell one by one. She had endured enough. It was time to end this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to try to make an angsty one-shot because I don't see this type of story in Diabolik Lovers that often. And my God, I was trying so hard to concentrate while watching the Game Grumps play the Amazing Frog on YouTube. It was so difficult to be serious XD. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

 _And with each passing day, the rose's petals were plucked, one by one… Until the rose was no more._

Laito had latched onto the inside of her thigh, Kanato had her neck in his fangs clutches, and Ayato… God-forsaken Ayato had decided to feed in between her chest.

Yui's vision was blurring, and her entire body stung and ached and burned like an internal hellfire. Still, she futility struggled and kicked as hard as she could despite her injuries.

"Nfufu. Bitch-chan is loooving this, isn't she?" Laito chuckled. "Trying to seduce us with your struggling." Tears pooled up at the corners of her eyes.

'You don't get it. You don't get it at all.'

"Shut up Laito! I only agreed to do this 'cause I was really hungry!" Ayato growled, giving a harsh suck in between her chest. Yui sucked in her breath at the terrible, agonizing feeling. She grit her teeth and closed her eyes, praying that all of this would just disappear.

"Look Teddy. She has such a pained look on her face. Isn't it funny?" Yui could feel Kanato grin into her neck, and cringed at the feeling.

"Stop… stop… just go away. All of you just disappear!" Her body violently trembled. She was losing consciousness quickly, the stinging feeling evaporating like air and vision blending into a mass of darkened colors.

A voice, Ayato's, leaned in to her ear. He hissed quietly, "You will never get away from me Chichinashi. Remember this, Ore-sama is your master. You are worthless, flat-chested bait. A _slut_. A _whore._ Food, only food." He bit her collarbone roughly making blood trickle out onto her pale, bruised skin. Her ran his thumb across the blood, smearing it on her skin like painting a pure white canvas.

'Is that what I am? A whore? Father… Father I'm scared. Please, won't you come save me?' Her mind faded into darkness, where cruel uncaring eyes, deadly fangs, whips and chains and bruises and bites plagued her mind, ever vigilant.

* * *

When she awoke, all of them were gone. Blood-stained sheets were left in their wake. Yui touched her bites, biting her lip in disgust. She curled up into a ball and let out a quiet, pained wail of fear, sorrow, despair, betrayal. Tears fell from her broken sherbet eyes and splashed onto the bed.

"Why Father, why? Why would you leave me here? Did you hate me? Despise me? Answer me, I beg of you…" She paused and stared at her palms, tracing the indents gently. There had also been a time when Ayato was kind to her too. He would bite her gently, and give her sweet kisses. Where did that Ayato go?

'Stop doing this to yourself. He's not coming for you. _No one is._ You are alone. You have nothing left to live for. So why should you? Just look at yourself. Tell me, what do you see?'

She got up to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were glazed, dead. They had lost their sparkle so long ago, she couldn't even remember. Her hair had lost its special sheen, dried blood clinging to the ends of her hair. And her body… She used to be so proud of it. Now it was marred with scars, bruises, and the ever mocking bite marks. Her father always told her she was beautiful, with pale skin and shiny platinum blond hair and bright pink eyes. That was all gone now. She was now only a shell of who she used to be.

'So, what will it be Yui? Kill yourself and be free from your suffering? Or stay alive and live as food, a whore, a slut, a toy?' The answer was clear.

She stumbled towards her drawer, taking out the gleaming silver knife. She smiled gently at the deadly gleam. In a few seconds, it would all be over. She would be free. And there would be no one to stop her. Yui positioned the knife right at her heart. She gave a content smile for the first time in months.

"Sayonara." With that, she plunged the knife into her heart. She felt no pain, it was quick and easy. Collapsing on the floor, she smiled to herself.

"I'm free." As her blood spilled onto the floor, the torturous prison called the Sakamaki mansion slowly dispersed from her fading vision.

* * *

"Chichinashi! I'm hungry!" Ayato appeared in her room. His eyes narrowed slightly. Something was off. Her room reeked of blood, not like it didn't always smell that way, but _much_ stronger. Where was she?

"Chichinashi? Get your ass out here!" Ayato's mind started spinning. Had she left him? How could she leave? No, there was no possible way. His emerald eyes swiveled around the room, desperately searching for the human girl. They landed on their answer immediately.

"CHICHINASHI!" He flew over to the unmoving cold body. His thumb was pressed on her neck, feeling for a pulse. There was none. Her fingers were lightly clenched around the silver knife embedded in her chest.

No. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. It's a nightmare, and when he woke up Yui would embrace him, give him her sweet blood, make him takoyaki, kiss his face and smile at him sweetly. It finally dawned on Ayato how long it had been since she smiled at him. God, he missed her smile.

"Chichinashi. I command you. _Wake up_." Still, she did not stir, a peaceful smile on her face.

"YUI!" He was desperate, so god damn desperate to get her back. He _needed_ her, not just her blood but her warmth and love. Fuck, where had he gone wrong? His heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces. Droplets of water landed on her pale cheeks.

"Huh?" Ayato touched his face. Streaks of water were running down his face. Tears? He gave a bitter smile as he stared down at Yui.

"So, Chichinashi. This is how it feels to cry, huh?" He wrapped his arms around her torso and picked her up. He nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent one last time. This was the start… of his descent into madness.

* * *

 **Review if you want to see a second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm surprised that this story got so many reviews! Thank you for that! Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update, it's freaking hard to write this shit. Literally, you try. P.S. I don't own Diabolik Lovers. If I did, Kanato would be dead.u**

* * *

 _Many Years Later…_

"Akira-san, I expect you to be out in ten minutes."

"Hai, Reiji-san!" Mina Akira replied. She had first arrived at the Sakamaki mansion due to family issues, and to her shock she was sent as a sacrificial bride. Mina has contemplated suicide several times, but the thought of something always held her back. More like someone. She rushed down the hall, then slowed down at one door, pressing her hand lightly against it.

"Bye, Ayato-san." Yes, Mina Akira had fallen in love with Ayato Sakamaki. Though she had only seen him once, and never even had a real conversation with him… He barely ever came out of his room. Even so, just one glance was enough to convince her it was love at first sight. The problem was that apparently he never showed an expression, but Mina was determined to change that by making him fall in love with her. Ah, she remembered the first time she saw him…

 _Mina strode through the garden shivering, her light brown hair rippling in the wind. Was that why she was here? Did her parents send her here knowing her fate? Unanswered questions whirled in her head like a hurricane. She sighed quietly. Vampires, huh… She never thought they could actually exist. A soft sigh stirred her out of her thoughts. When she looked up, her breath stopped at what she saw._

 _Crouching over the colorful rose patches was a man, an expression of remorse and regret across his face. His intense crimson hair and peridot eyes made her breath stop completely._

" _Who… Who are you?" She whispered in awe. The man's head bolted up, his eyes blank and emotionless. Caught in her love struck trance, she hardly noticed him growl angrily at her before disappearing._

" _Wai-"_

" _So, he finally came out did he?" Mina jolted at the harsh voice._

" _Um… Subaru-san was it?" He gave her a slight nod of confirmation._

" _Who…" She gazed at the spot the red-haired man stood just moments ago. "Who was that? He wasn't introduced when I came here."_

 _Subaru stared off into the night sky, as if remembering a nostalgic moment. "That was Ayato. Ayato Sakamaki. The third brother of the family, and oldest of the triplets." She began to say her next question when he angrily glared at her._

" _I'm not answering all of your stupid questions. I'm just telling you you're lucky to have even seen him. He hardly ever comes out anymore." Before Mina could attempt to badger more information out of Subaru he disappeared in an instant, making her flinch slightly. She still wasn't used to that._

" _Ayato, huh? What a wonderful name…" Mina stared off towards the moon, a lovesick gaze painted on her face._

"Nfufu~ So, Slut-chan has a crush doesn't she?" Mina was snapped back to reality by the voice.

"Ah, Laito-san. What makes you say that?" He chuckled lightly.

"Look where your hand is." Mina's head spin towards her hand, which rested on Ayato's door.

Her face flushed a light cherry red. "Eh! Th-this is… um…" She mumbled off, blushing. He snickered before his face turned into a truly serious one, no hint of a smile on it.

"I don't think you should go after Ayato. After all…" He pinned her to the wall roughly.

"You don't know the real him." He growled lightly in her ear, forcing a shiver down her spine.

"I-I'm sure I can find the real him! I will see him smile a true smile!" She proclaimed. Laito frowned at her displeased.

He lunged for her throat, and before she could react he started taking large gulps of blood. She squirmed in his grasp as her vision became a blur of color. Laito removed his fangs from her neck messily leaving a wound that was sure to scar.

"To see his true smile… Tell me, Mina Akira," His green eyes bored into her blue ones.

" _Can you bring back the dead?"_ Her eyes widened slightly.

"What sort of question is that? Of course not!" Laito gave her a grim smirk.

"Then you will never see his true smile. Not after that…" He trailed off quietly, before disappearing from her sight.

Mina put a cold hand to her head, trying to get a grip of her surroundings. Her head spun around and around with flashes of color and confusion. After what? Did Ayato lose someone important to him?

"Oh crap!" Mina jumped up in shock. She still had school! Oh god, Reiji was going to kill her…

She rushed down the hall at a breakneck pace. Nearing the living room, she heard voices mumbling. She held her breath as she has peaked around the corner.

" _Her_ blood is running out, isn't it?" Kanato muttered, clutching Teddy tightly.

'Huh? Who's blood?' Mina pondered silently.

"Tch. You've been working on a drug to revive the dead, Reiji. Can't you just use that?" Subaru growled out, frustrated.

Reiji's eyes narrowed at Subaru. "You think I haven't tried? The drug isn't complete, there are still flaws here and there that I haven't figured out."

"Ah, you all think about this too much. Just leave him be. I'm sure he'll be happier dead with that woman then alive without her…" Shu yawned. Mina had to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp. Ayato-san? Dead? Who?

"You should've never preserved _her_ body, Kanato. You gave him something to cling to in his delusion." Laito chuckled darkly.

Reiji let out a small, agitated sigh. "Eavesdropping is quite rude, Akira-san." Mina flinched lightly, stepping out into view of the vampires.

"Wh-what are you discussing?" She stuttered out.

Kanato glared at her. "It's none of your business, filthy human. Is it, Teddy?"

"Since you interrupted," Kanato neared her, eyes sparking with hunger.

"You shall be punished." His fangs glittered with a sharp malice. Before Kanato could go any further, Reiji coughed lightly to get their attention.

"Please save such activities for somewhere else. Although your manners were quite deplorable, Akira-san. Tell me, do you want to be punished?" Reiji tugged on his gloves threateningly.

"N-no…"

"Good. Now let's get going." Mina followed him obediently like a puppy down the hall.

"Um, may I ask you a question, Reiji-san?"

"Speak." She took a small pause.

"Why… Why is Ayato-san always in his room?" Reiji stopped in front of her suddenly, making her stumble into his back.

"Eep!" She squeaked in fear. Uh oh. Reiji, ever so slowly, turned around to face her, his eyes gleaming with bloody malice.

"And _what_ in this world makes you think you have the authority to know?" He hissed out, practically spitting venom.

"Ah-ano… I need to get to school!" Mina rushed around Reiji. Her heart thumped like a drum.

'Ayato-san… What secrets does he have to hide?'

* * *

Mina sighed, dropping her bag in her room. She stared lazily at the dizzying, swirling patterns of the blue wallpaper.

"Just who were they talking about?" She muttered. They were discussing Ayato-san, and apparently a girl who was important to him. The very thought of Ayato-san loving another… made her heart feel like it was about to crumble.

"GAAAAHHH!" A shriek, shattering the silent evening with its shrill cry. Mina's head jolted up. That didn't sound like any of the brothers. So the only one it could be is…

"Ayato-san…" She whispered. Mina raced for his room, her heart racing. The brothers were crowded around the room.

"Ugh… Another fit again? So annoying…" Shu groaned.

"What is going on?" Mina gasped out. Why was he screaming? Ayato-san sounded in so much pain…

"It's this time again, her birthday, isn't it?" Kanato muttered.

"Well, it happens whenever he's reminded of her. I'd recommend you don't go in there, if you don't want to get hurt." Reiji said quietly.

"Who? Who was it that was so important to Ayato-san?" Mina whispered.

"I don't believe it is _any_ of your business. But, if you must insist, I will tell you. The person who occupied this room long ago was none other than Komori Yui, a sacrificial bride that committed suicide due to… certain circumstances."

Just hearing the name made Ayato screams intensify with longing, agony, and unrecognized emotion. A collision of shattering glass could be heard from behind the door.

Mina rushed into the room without a second thought. And instantly knew why Reiji warned her not to go in.

A blood stained pile of broken glass lay on the floor, which looked to have been previously a jar of blood. The rosy walls had messages written in scarlet blood, I'M SORRY and COME BACK TO ME. Ayato screamed in sheer madness from atop the thulian pink bed, his emerald eyes crazed and hazy with lunacy.

But what really made Mina scared… was the doll that lay off of the bed. A doll with a small flower pin clipped in her curly platinum hair, lifeless, yet still sparkling sherbet colored eyes, skin as pale as a ghost, and bite marks that laden her body;lips, neck, cheeks, thighs, and probably many more under her clothing.

"YUI, YUI, YUI!" He screamed to the ceiling, a requiem of torment and self-loathing. Silent tears streaked down his face.

"Ayato-san…" Mina whispered. She was determined. Determined she could help this man escape from his everlasting torment. Oh how wrong she could be.

Ayato grabbed her by the throat in an instant, growling like a feral beast.

"You… Where did you take Yui? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUI YOU BITCH?!" He screeched. Mina gasped, struggling desperately for the air that was escaping her lungs. What has she done wrong? She just said his name…

Ayato threw her into a wall without mercy. Mina coughed violently as her vision began to fade. Was this was Laito was saying when he asked about bringing back the dead? The thought disappeared, as with her consciousness.

The red haired vampire began to laugh, a bitter, violent, insane laugh. He scrambled to floor to find his precious doll. When he located Yui's corpse Ayato brought her it into a tight embrace, collapsing in the process.

Her blood had run out. He had failed her. He couldn't overcome his pride to protect her from his brothers, couldn't be the best for her, couldn't give her anything she wanted, couldn't treat her like she was supposed to be, his very own princess. He really was worthless. As his vision began to fade he clutched the corpse even tighter, burying his face in the deceased body.

"Chichinashi… Yui… I love you…" He whispered out, closing his eyes.

" _I know you do… Ayato-kun." Ayato's eyes shot open alarmingly quick. He was no longer in her cold, desolate room. He was now… Somewhere. Somewhere he didn't know. A large tree draped its apple laden branches over… Yui._

 _She stood silent, donning in a pure white dress the wavered in the whistling wind. Her soft blonde locks seemed almost shining gold, and her eyes brimmed with love. Her signature flower clip was pinned in her hair, along with another hairpiece that was a gold flower. No blemishes or bites graced her soft skin, now flushed with newfound color._

 _Before she could say anything else Ayato embraced her into a spine crushing hug, almost as if to meld their two bodies into one. He whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over into her ear like an unforgettable mantra. She could feel small droplets of tears soak into her shoulder. Yui could feel tears emerging from her eyes as well. She gently rubbed his back in a soothing manner._

" _I've watched over you, Ayato-kun. I tried so hard to comfort you during the times where you went mad, but I just couldn't get to you." His eyes widened._

" _Why… Someone like me… Why would you…" He uttered in self-loathing, clutching his hair in frustration and anger._

" _Because I love you, that's why. When I died, I wasn't thinking of the things that might have pushed you to treat me the way you did. Pride, maybe, but you didn't want to look weak in front of your brothers. After all, your dream was to become the Vampire King, wasn't it? Although I suppose you can't accomplish that now…"_

 _In the middle of her sentence Ayato pulled her into an impassioned kiss, pouring his years of loneliness, insanity, fear, anger, a storm of emotions into the one gesture. She returned the kiss with vigorously, filling it with compassion, love, comfort, and most of all, forgiveness. When both pulled away, Ayato began to trail kisses down her neck, grinning as she shivered in his arms._

" _Fuck being the Vampire King. I don't care, all I need is…" He stopped at her collar, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent._

" _You." He bit into her collar gently, indulging in the sweet intoxication of her blood. Soft moans escaped Yui's rosy lips, coaxing the vampire into sinking his fangs further. He pulled out his fangs, lapping at the ruby droplets that escaped the mark._

" _You will never get away from me ever again, you hear that? You will be mine, only mine. Your heart, soul, body, blood, love and attention all belong to me. Stay trapped in my arms where you can never escape, and no other will dare to touch you… Yui." He gazed at her with such conviction and passion, that all she could manage to whisper out was, "Yes." He crushed his lips against hers, intertwining their fate once more._

 _ **And so, the sorrowful wilted rose flourished into a beautiful, blooming flower under the light of its eternal, sinful love.**_

* * *

 **I'M DOOONNNEEE! Woo! I did it! I had some major writer's block, but one morning at… 4 A.M. I just had the inspiration to WRITE! Hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave a review, follow, or favorite if you can!**


End file.
